simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cooper Stowe/THE GREAT RAYMONDO QUESTLINE
The great raymondo questline Episode: the great simpsina (After buying raymondos mansion, for 100 donuts) Lisa:Raymondo! Your back! Raymondo:yes. Hello Lisa! Lisa:now you can teach me more magic! I still haven't mastered the double spin- Raymondo:woah woah woah! I just got back. And I haven't taken my pills in ages. Make ramondo take his pills-60m (raymondos mansion) Raymondo:ahh! All pilled up! Much better! Lisa:now can you teach me more magic? Raymondo:*sigh* I guess I could teach you. Blackstone taught a monkey. Lisa:*sigh* You unlocked "the great simpsina" outfit for Lisa! Make Raymondo teach Lisa magic-6hrs (raymondos mansion) Raymondo:wow! Your getting very good Lisa. Lisa:maybe I can start doing more "the great simpsina" shows? Raymondo:soon young simpsina. You must first master the milk can escape. Lisa:but I already have... Raymondo:what? When? Lisa:*groan* ill do it again.. Make Lisa master the milk can escape-2hrs (raymondos mansion) Raymondo:nicely done Lisa. Lisa:now can I start simpsina shows again? Raymondo:very well. But where will you perform? Lisa:I know just the place. Build the magic palace-24hrs Lisa:*gasp*cregg demon! Cregg demon:that's right baby! I'm back! And ready to rock magic! Lisa:but I thought you quit magic? Cregg:I did, but harry H. Houdini came to me in my dreams and told me: never quit. You are the best magician ever. Raymondo: I am now the best magician ever! Houdini told me himself! Cregg demon:are you challenging me? Raymondo:I can already smell my victory. Make Raymondo and Cregg demon have a magic-off.-24hrs (magic palace) Lisa:Raymondo! What happened out there?! Raymondo:I'm sorry Lisa. I'm getting old. Soon there'll be no more magic left in me. Cregg demon:WOOH HOO! What I tell you old man? Cregg demons the king of magic! Lisa: that's it! I will be the one to out magic cregg demon! Make Lisa train magic (two times)-8hrs (raymondos mansion) Cregg demon:its time for my weekly magic commercial! Make cregg demon act in a magic commercial-6hrs (channel 6 studios) Lisa: Raymondo! I'm ready to verse cregg demon! Raymondo:knock him dead kid. ill be... Somewhere. Make Raymondo dance with Esther-4hrs (visual) Lisa:cregg demon! I challenge you to a magic off! Cregg demon: you?! Some little girl is challenging me,cregg demon to a- Lisa:scared? Cregg demon: oh your on princess! Let me get ready first. Make cregg demon visit jakes unisex hair palace-2hrs Cregg demon:there! Now I just have to perform at a kids birthday party. Make cregg demon perform at a kids birthday party-12hrs (wiggum house) Make Ralph celebrate his birthday again-12hrs (wiggum house) Ralph:yaay! That smelled funny. Cregg demon:*sigh* alright! Let's do this little girl! Make cregg demon and Lisa have a magic-off-24hrs (magic palace) Make springfielders attend the magic-off (20)-24hrs (magic palace) Lisa: yes!! Raymondo! I did it! I beat cregg demon! Cregg demon:hey hey! Slow down! Who says you won?! Lisa: well since you broke a kids arm by jumping into the crowd AND failed the milk can escape again,I kind of considered I won.. Cregg demon:that wasn't my fault! Someone tried to sabotage me! Again! I still could win! Lisa:.... Cregg demon:.... fine! You win! Lisa:yes!! Raymondo:I'm so proud of you Lisa! Houdini is probably clapping for you as we speak. Lisa:thanks Raymondo! Time to celebrate! Make Lisa fly around-12hrs (visual) Raymondo:and time to end my story with a happy ending. Make Raymondo dance with Esther-4hrs (visual) Raymondos jobs Dance with Esther-4hrs (visual) Perform magic-8hrs (raymondos mansion) Teach Lisa magic- 6hrs (raymondos mansion) Take his pills-60m (raymondos mansion) Get a mustache trim-2hrs (jakes unisex hair palace) Other jobs Magic-off-24 hours (magic palace) The Great simpsina (Lisa outfit) Train magic-8hrs (raymondos mansion) Fly around-12hrs (visual) Clean the mansion-4hrs (raymondos mansion) Master the milk can escape-2hrs (raymondos mansion) Perform at the school-6hrs (springfield elementary) Perform at home-24hrs (simpsons house) Other jobs Magic off-24hrs (magic palace) Cregg demon Perform at a kids birthday party-12hrs (wiggum house) Act in a magic commercial-6hrs (channel 6 studios) Visit jakes unisex hair palace-2hrs (jakes unisex hair palace) Perform magic-8hrs (magic palace) Run for parliament-24hrs (town hall) Other jobs Magic-off-24hrs (magic palace) Cregg demon and the great Raymondo are both in a new set: magicians. Unlock messages Cregg demon:what's up magic freaks! The great simpsina:I believe the expression is: ta da! The great Raymondo:(still thinking of one!) Promotional decorations Houdini statue Ali Rudy vallèe Cregg demons limo Diamond milk can Category:Blog posts